You and I
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Collection of loosely related one shots based on the group tatu. Yulia accidentally outs her girlfriend Lena, will their relationship service the drama or will it tear them apart?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the band T.a.t.u nor am I making anything off of writing this.

The pain of their words had broken her, her grey-green eyes had lost her spark, none of the gentle light that normally emitted from her soul was gone, drowned out by their cruelty.

"Lena?" I dared to call to her, knowing that this whole mess was my fault and I hated myself for hurting her with my own uncontrollable tongue. She turned around, her eyes forest green in her rage as she hissed out her reply

"What _Yulia_?" she had sneered in pure malice, causing tears to prick at the back of my eyes and a knot to form at the back of my throat.

"I'm sorry for all of this, all you have to do is tell me you never want to speak to me again and I will leave you alone." I forced myself to say, turning to stare at the fleeting scenery as she turned her back toward me once again.

That ride home was one of the coldest, loneliness and quietest day ever because even though there were voices and music blaring around me I felt as if I was floating in the void of outer space, my heart shattering at the lack of response that I had got from the redhead that I had been so close to up onto this point.

I couldn't wait to get off of the bus, eager not only to be home but also so I would not see Elena's face.

As soon as we came to a stop I brushed past Lena and made a direct bee-line to my front door, letting myself in and rushed to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me as tears pressed against the backs of my eyes. I felt like crying, screaming and dying all at once. I quickly changed out of my school uniform, leaving it crumpled on the floor as I pulled on a red tank top and a pair of blue shorts before throwing myself down onto the bed, allowing my tears to finally overflow.

I must have fallen asleep because I was awoken two hours later by the sound of my phone's obnoxious bell like ringtone. I quickly flipped it open to see that I had received at least ten texts from Lena so I opened the most recent one and read:

_Volkova call me, we need to talk now!_

My heart seemingly stopped for a few minutes as I stumbled to dial the all too familiar number, waiting impatiently for Lena's angelic voice to answer.

"Yulia! Why the hell didn't you answer my calls? I've left ten fucking messages!" she demanded, causing to cringe slightly at the tone.

"I was upset and I fell asleep." I answered and she sighed then paused "meet me at the park in ten minutes I want to talk to you face to face." She stated in a much softer tone than previously though it was still cold.

"Then let me pull on a pair of jeans okay? I'll meet you there I a few minutes?" I stated in response, imagining her rolling her eyes at that comment.

"What did you do? Sleep naked?" she asked suddenly, sounding like her usual playful and sarcastic self and it was my turn to roll my eyes

"No smartass." I replied "I slept in fucking short shorts stop being a pervert."

She started laughing at this comment, causing me to relax enough to be able to balance the phone between my chin and shoulder as I changed clothing.

"Lenka?" I asked once I was done, daring to use the nickname that I had given to her when we had first became more than friends.

"What Volka? You sound like you are expecting me to dump you or something." She stated sounding amused, causing me to relax a bit as she added "just because I am mad at you does not mean that I am going to break up with you but I might just kick your ass for outing me the way you did!"

I blushed at this statement, though I was glad that she had calmed down since three forty-five but I still dreaded the conversation that I would be having with her in a few short minutes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into the receiver "I just didn't know what else to say when he said that to you." I admitted, feeling the tears well in my eyes once again however then she sighed audibly before she said in a silky smooth tone that comforted me slightly "I know Yulia. We'll talk about it at the park."

I still worried that she was still a bit angry at me however then Lena said "Met me at our spot okay Yuli? I'll bring a blanket if you want." She stated and I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, I'll meet you by our oak." I replied before adding "bye Katina."

As soon as she replied and hung up I began to be plagued by tormenting thoughts of what ifs. Like what if Lena was going to break up with me? What if she was still mad? What if what I had done was completely unforgivable? These thoughts whirled in my mind like a vortex, each scenario playing out vividly in my mind's eye.

However I forced the thoughts away as I grabbed my black leather jacket to keep out the chill of autumn before I made my way out of my room, down the stairs and out the door.

The park that we were to meet at was only five blocks away from my house and one block away from Lena's, the perfect place for the two of us to meet. Soon as I walked through the gate, seeing that the angelic redhead was sitting in the promised spot under the large oak tree beside of the crystalline duck pond.

She looked like a Greek goddess sitting there, wavy scarlet hair pooling around her heart shaped face as she pulled a pink blanket draped around her shoulders.

"Lenka?" I asked softly as I walked over to her, catlike eyes flashing to me to reveal their usual light.

"Hey bitch." She replied as she motioned me over, a small smile decorating her face.

"Is that what you really think of me?" I asked, trying not to laugh through the pout that I painted on my features.

"No dummy, though I am still mad at you!" she exclaimed, suddenly knocking me onto the ground.

"Ow Lena!" I giggled, pulling her down beside of me, earning me a smack on the leg.

"Hey!" I whined, rubbing at the sting through my jeans however as soon as I did her hand covered mine, following my motions as well.

"Sorry Volkova." She stated and I smiled a bit before I lightly smacked her on the cheek, causing a look of shock to come over her face before she glared and began to mock pout.

"Pay back." I chuckled, pressing a light kiss where I had struck, her shoulder length hair tickling my face as I snuggled against her.

"You are such a child." She laughed as she leaned her head against mine, wrinkling her nose as my spiky hair poked at her skin.

"Want me to wear my hair flat next time?" I asked and she chuckled lightly and kissed my temple.

"I don't care how you wear your hair." She answered, relaxing once more.

We stayed that way for a few minutes, just relaxing next to each other.

"Elena?" I asked suddenly, feeling her stiffen at the mention of her full first name.

"Uh-huh?" she responded and I sighed as I sat up.

"I was so afraid that you would break up with me." I admitted, voice sounding weak and unstable as I spoke.

"Yulia, I would never break up with you because of something like this. Sure my life is going to be harder now but I won't take it out on you." She stated as she sat up, causing me to fall back against the rough bark if the tree.

"Really?" I asked and she smiled brightly at me before shoving me down onto the ground, the cold clamminess pressed against my side where my jacket and shirt had folded up.

However before I could do anything Lena leaned down and helped me lie on my back, kneeling beside of me as she pressed her warm, moist lips against my own. I couldn't help but to get lost in the warmth that she caused as her strawberry flavored lip-gloss got transferred to my own mouth at the sign of affection.

As soon as she pulled away from me I sat up on my elbows, even though my heart was beating like a war drum.

"What was that for?" I asked before adding in a mock stern voice "and just who said you could kiss me?"

Lena smiled once more then leaned over me again, her sweet breath just inches from my face.

"Since when did I need permission?" she growled, eyes sparkling in mischief.

"Since now." I retorted as I sat up and gave her another quick kiss, causing her to giggle before she batted my arm.

"You're a pain." She laughed, falling back into me so that we were both laying on the grass.

"So do you forgive me?" she asked, resting her head on my chest.

"That's a stupid question Lenka, of course I do." I answered before I smiled evilly before I flipped over onto her, pinning her lightly beneath me.

"Get off of me fatso!" she squealed, laughter shaking her body as she managed to get her knee up and under my stomach, shoving me away.

I laughed softly at her as I picked myself up off of the ground, before I growled "okay then, prove I am fat then Miss Katina!" I teased, before taking off toward the swings at my full speed.

It took Lena about a minute to catch up, however just as we neared our makeshift finish line I tripped over my shoe lace that had come untied during our roughhousing, causing both of us to fall onto the ground, though this time my crimson haired angel perched on top of me.

"You couldn't wait to get me in private?" I snickered, causing her to blush and clamber off of me.

"Sorry Babe." I muttered, pulling her against my chest as I sat up, pressing a kiss onto her mouth for a second before I stood up and gingerly brought her up with me and lead her toward our spot once more.

"Here, you didn't bring a jacket." I stated, picking up the blanket and wrapping it around her.

"You're so sweet." She stated as we reseated ourselves on the ground, cuddled directly under the part of the bark that I had chipped away to form our initials.

"Promise me that no matter how hard things get you won't ever leave me Yulia." She whispered, turning to me with eyes simmering with both tears and fear and this made me feel bad all over again.

I mean what kind of girlfriend outs her in the closet lover?

"Nothing they can do will change the way I feel toward you. They aren't going to stop us." I replied and she smiled as she wiped away moister from her unusually shiny eyes.

"Yulia, what did I ever do to deserve you?" she whimpered, sounding near tears at that point.

"You are the kindest, sweetest person on earth." I answered, brushing away a few stray tears from her freckles cheek before leaning over and pressing my forehead against hers, causing her to smile.

We stayed that way for long after sunset, listening to cricket song until we were both too hungry to remain still any longer.


End file.
